


Magical New Beginnings

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Weirdsister College
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Old Fic, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles goes to magic college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Stiles decides that the best academic track for him is one involving magic. So he goes to Weird Sister College, to get as far away from his werewolf-related trouble.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Magical New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for a different plot bunny on my computer and I found the draft for this fic (it was probably intended to be a proper story) and I decided... what the hell? So... fixed the typos and formatted it into something readable.  
> It's probably from 2012 or earlier, according to the metadata, but I wrote it on my phone, so who the hell knows?

To say Stiles was confused was a bit of an understatement.

His dorm room had a cauldron in the middle, with a fire underneath, and ominous bubbling and foul stench emanating form it. The room was decorated in black and textures and was rather cliché if you asked him. Otherwise, it looked depressingly normal - they had their own kitchen and bathroom, and the room was large enough that he shouldn't have trouble sharing with his new roommate. And there was the problem.

When he decided to go to a wizardry college, he'd expected the whole surreal experience - talking paintings, ghosts wandering around, stuffy uniforms... Snape... This felt like going to regular college, but with a mainstream Goth population.

So, maybe the only Goth he'd seen so far was his roommate, but the guy looked like someone regular Goth kids picked on for being too cliché!

Anyway, wizards and witches had to be easier to deal with than werewolves. He had to hold on to that thought for the sake of his already shaky sanity.

He was done with evil, creepy, undead werewolf uncles creeping on the girl of his dreams (who was going out with her undead, werewolf boyfriend!), and best-werewolf best-friends who only had eyes for their super hot, werewolf slaying girlfriends… And stupidly sexy alpha werewolves who only called when they were in deep shit and generally dragged you in just for kicks… and just with werewolves in general.

High school had been one long, horribly monotonous string of werewolf-related disasters.

"I'm guessing you're new at the whole magic thing..." his ostensibly Goth-y roommate commented.

"Huh?" Styles blinked.

"New to magic," the guy repeated.

For some reason, alarm bells went off in Stiles' brain. The way the guy smiled – predatory, expectant... There was too much Peter in that smile for Stiles' comfort.

Great! He'd have to keep an eye on him.

Eventually, Stiles realized he hadn’t answered.

"Well, I've had my share of the supernatural," he said and, because he was Stiles and couldn't help being a smartass, he added, "But there was an owl with a letter that told me to come to Hogwarts."

His roommate just stared at him.

"Whatever, man. It was just a joke,” Stiles waved it off.

"You should have probably done that, then," he eventually supplied.

Now it was Stiles' turn not to get it.

"Start with the basics," the guy supplied. "You wouldn't go straight to... Engineering without basic Physics knowledge, would you?"

Stiles blinked.

His roommate grinned.

"It might be better this way, though," he said, looking like a hungry lion faced with a newborn calf who hadn't met a predator yet.

He held out a hand for Stiles to shake in a way that made Stiles weary to take it. But Stiles had been threatened worse by people who could tear him limb from limb without breaking a sweat.

"Nick Hobbs," he finally introduced himself.

"Stiles Stilinsky.”

They shook hands and Stiles felt like he was still being assessed. There was something like electricity going through his skin and Nick's grin widened.

"Come on!" he said, dragging Stiles out of the room. "I want to show Ethel my new toy."


End file.
